The present invention relates to a novel nitrogen-containing heterocyclic derivative, a material for an organic electroluminescence (EL) device obtained by using the same and an organic electroluminescence device comprising the same, specifically to a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic derivative which is useful as a constitutional component for an organic EL device, a material for an organic EL device obtained by using the same and an organic electroluminescence device which is enhanced in a light emitting luminance and a current efficiency while operated at a low voltage by using the above nitrogen-containing heterocyclic derivative for at least one layer in an organic compound layer.